


Late Night Coffee and Stolen Kisses

by WrittenWorld



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Coffee Shops, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenWorld/pseuds/WrittenWorld
Summary: Just a short little fic about Gansey and Blue because I love them.
Relationships: Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Late Night Coffee and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> -Disclaimer-  
> At the time of writing this, I had not yet read Blue Lily, Lily Blue, so any facts learned during or after that book are not included.
> 
> A very self indulgent fic written late at night. Purely for enjoyment. I live for these characters. Please enjoy.

Gansey leaned against the counter with a rueful smile, eyes locked on Blue’s.

“Are you sure I can’t be of any help?” he asked in that familiar way of his, his voice just a tad bit arrogant.

Blue raised an eyebrow. “You? Help with making coffee?” She laughed, she couldn’t help it. It was hard to imagine Gansey, perfect, wonderful Gansey, working (no, scratch that, even _helping _) at a coffee shop. Much less the one Blue worked at on weekends.__

__Gansey shrugged, a boyish smirk crossing his face for just a second before disappearing again. “You’ll find I’m quite good at coffee.”_ _

__Blue smiled, wiping her dusty hands off on her apron, leaving streaks of brown on the white fabric. She pushed open the gate leading behind the counter. An invitation for Gansey, should he choose to accept. (Blue knew he would, he was Gansey. He always had something and nothing to prove.)_ _

__“Well?” she said when he made no move to join her. “Are you coming or not?”_ _

__A smile, a real smile, broke through Gansey’s cool facade. He snagged the spare apron off the hook and stood beside her, leaning close to her ear._ _

__“I’m glad you trust me.” His breath was hot on Blue’s ear. She shivered._ _

__“Unlike you, I don’t have all day,” she said, pushing him away and trying to forget how close he had been to her, pressed up against her side._ _

__Close enough to kiss her._ _

__Close enough for her to kiss him._ _

__He laughed, and she threw a clump of flour at him._ _

__“I hope you know how to bake,” she said, not at all flustered from the intimate moment. Not one bit._ _

__Gansey tilted his head, eyes half lidded. “And if I don’t?”_ _

__She tossed another flour clump, and then a rolling pin. He barely caught either, the flour dusting the side of his face. Blue had to suppress a snicker at his offended expression_ _

__He did catch the rolling pin, albeit awkwardly. Blue flashed him a winning smile. It was the type he used the most out of any of the boys, lots of shiny teeth and dimples._ _

__“Then I suggest you learn.”_ _

__He was gone by the time the shop officially opened, off on some adventure with Noah and Adam and Ronan. And adventure without her, because she was stuck at work._ _

__Blue wasn’t bitter._ _

__She wasn’t bitter, but time did seem to drag on and on._ _

__The bell chimed, and she straightened up, brushing a few crumbs from the back counter._ _

__“Hello,” she said pleasantly, turning around. “What can I get for you today?” Then she stopped, because it was Gansey at the door._ _

__Gansey, in a familiar red polo shirt and khakis._ _

__Gansey, his hair soaked and dripping wet._ _

__Gansey, with a black eye and a bloody nose, stumbling slightly when faced with the bright shop lights._ _

__Blue dropped the rag in her hands, rushing over to him because _Gansey, her Gansey _, was hurt. Unbeatable, unbreakable Gansey was hurt.___ _

____“What happened?” she asked, gingerly touching the edge of his black eye. He shied away, then leaned into the touch._ _ _ _

____“That’s unimportant.” His voice was quiet, and he swallowed._ _ _ _

____“Unimportant? Gansey, your face.”_ _ _ _

____He released a breathy laugh. A drop of water from his hair dripped down her arm._ _ _ _

____Like this, Gansey looked like a proper Aglionby boy. A real Raven Boy. Someone other than himself, someone who fought for fun and didn’t spend weekends traversing magic forests with a group of equally magic boys and a girl._ _ _ _

____Like this, he wasn’t Gansey._ _ _ _

____Blue cupped her hand around his cheek, and the other one twitched to hold his hand. Their fingers brushed together._ _ _ _

____He closed his eyes and smiled._ _ _ _

____They were so close now, even closer than they had been earlier. Blue knew this was a bad idea, she could feel it, but it was like Gansey was a magnet and she was a thumbtack. He was drawing her in, and she couldn’t escape. She closed her eyes._ _ _ _

____And opened them again when he put a finger to her lips._ _ _ _

____“No,” he said, and Blue felt both a flash of relief and a flutter of pain. She wanted to kiss him, but it was impossible._ _ _ _

____Blue turned her head to the side so he wouldn’t see her cry._ _ _ _

____“I won’t make you do that,” he continued, and Blue felt white hot anger burn through her._ _ _ _

____“You’re not making me do anything,” she snapped, shoving his hand away. “I want to kiss you.” Then she paused, because, no, she didn’t._ _ _ _

____Not if kissing Gansey meant he had to die._ _ _ _

____He smiled again, that stupid sincere smile that Blue was so in love with. That stupid smile that made it seem like everything was going to be okay._ _ _ _

____“You can’t kiss me,” he said, “but-” he paused, obviously hesitant. Overthinking his next words. “But… that doesn’t mean I can’t kiss you.”_ _ _ _

____Blue didn’t have any time to think before Gansey’s lips were pressed against her cheek._ _ _ _

____They were warm, and soft, exactly like she’d been imagining. His breath smelled like mint, like those leaves he was always chewing._ _ _ _

____Blue couldn’t help but wonder if his lips tasted like them too._ _ _ _

____Then she dismissed the thought, relishing in the ghost of those lips on her own. The memory that didn’t exist._ _ _ _

____He pulled them away, and Blue opened her eyes. She hadn’t even realized she’d closed them._ _ _ _

____“Do it again,” she whispered. She felt undone. Like a frayed piece of string. Gansey listened, pressing them back in the same spot, and Blue felt as though she was floating._ _ _ _

____So _this _was what she’d been missing.___ _ _ _

______Gansey pulled away again, and Blue knew that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself if he did it again. So she smiled bashfully at him instead, eyes still wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Drink?” she said. She didn’t know what else to say._ _ _ _ _ _

______He chuckled. “Yeah. That would be nice.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gansey had moved outside by the time Blue finished making their coffee and closed the shop completely. It was dark, and she could see the stars shining down on them. She sat beside him on the curb and silently offered one of the cups._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Thank you,” he said, ever polite. He took a long, drawn out sip. Blue fiddled with her own cup. She wasn’t sure if she should say something or not._ _ _ _ _ _

______So they sat there, silently sipping their coffee and watching the stars._ _ _ _ _ _

______Blue had to be home soon, but she didn’t want this moment to end. She wondered if the other boys even knew that Gansey was with her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We should go somewhere,” he said suddenly, setting his half empty coffee cup beside him. “See something new. Or something old, whatever your preference is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It’s a little late for an adventure,” Blue said skeptically. Gansey laughed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Or maybe it’s a little early. That’s the fun of it! Everything’s different when time ceases to matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She wondered if he was thinking of Cabeswater. She still shook her head._ _ _ _ _ _

______Cabeswater or not, she still had to get home._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Tomorrow,” Blue said, smiling. She squeezed Gansey’s hand, and he smiled too, after a moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah,” he agreed, looking up at the endless starry sky. “Tomorrow.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was always tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
